


Symbol Of Love

by kinneyb



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-24
Updated: 2015-07-24
Packaged: 2018-04-10 23:14:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4411601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinneyb/pseuds/kinneyb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Morgan gets a scar on his face after an altercation with an UNSUB and becomes insecure about it. Reid helps him through it in a surprising way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Symbol Of Love

Morgan saw the knife coming at him before he could do anything about it. He braced, groaning out in pain as the knife sliced through his skin. Blood quickly began pouring down his face and he pulled back, throwing his gun up and pulling the trigger without hesitation.

The gunshot rang through the building and the UNSUB's body fell limply onto the floor.

He dropped to the floor and checked the UNSUB's neck. Nothing. Morgan breathed out, relieved, and sat back on the concrete.

"Derek!"

Reid's voice was loud, worried, _close_. Morgan turned his head, watching as the genius opened the door and ran in. He immediately saw the UNSUB's body and he, just like Morgan, was flooded with relief. His worry came back just as fast as it'd left when he noticed Morgan's injury.

His eyes widened. "Are you - " he knew the answer. "I'll call an ambulance."

Morgan offered a tight smile and Reid quickly began calling for help, his voice panicked. 

\---

Morgan never considered how he'd feel if he got a scar. A scar on his face to be specific. He sat at his desk, staring blankly at his reflection. The scar was mostly focused on his cheek, long and expanding from his nose to his ear. Morgan reached up, running his fingertips over the injury.

He winced. The pain was still there.

"Hey," Reid greeted upon entering the bullpen, tightly clutching his satchel. He was nervous, unsure about his greeting.

"Don't walk on eggshells around me," Morgan replied, smiling. But it wasn't his usual smile. It wasn't quite as bright or cheerful. "Seriously - " he gestured at the doctor's hands, "you're knuckles are gonna turn permanently white if you don't relax some, pretty boy."

Reid quickly loosened his grip on his bag, clearing his throat. "Are you sure you're okay?"

It was hard keeping his gaze off Morgan's injury but he was trying. Morgan appreciated that, at least.

"I'm not dead, am I?" Morgan asked. It was meant to be a joke but Reid didn't look impressed. He laughed, a breathy sound, and leaned back in his chair. "I'm fine. I mean... I'll admit it's kinda weird looking in the mirror and seeing _this_ \- " he gestured lazily at the scar " - but that's just because it's still fresh."

Reid nodded, slowly smiling. "Promise?"

Morgan stood up, patting his shoulder. "Promise."

\---

But the nagging didn't go away after a few days like Morgan had hoped. He entered the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror, resting his hands on the sink. The scar had lightened up just the tiniest bit but it was still as obvious before. He knew realistically it would never go away completely.

Frowning, he switched on the water.

The door opened and he ignored it at first until he felt someone lingering near him. Morgan glanced at the person's shoes and immediately he knew who it was. Lifting his head, he smiled small at the genius looking back at him. "Hey, kid, need something?"

Reid pursed his lips. "You've been gone for a long time," he shifted, glancing at the mirror. "Everyone's kind of worried."

Morgan nodded, turning back to the mirror. He shook his head and splashed his face with the water. Reid stood there, waiting. When Morgan was finished, he clicked off the water and Reid handed him a towel. Morgan dried off his face and tossed the towel in the trash.

"Okay, let's get back."

He noticed Reid was still staring at him. 

"Derek," Reid started, and he knew it was serious if it meant he was using his first name. "Are you really sure you're okay?"

Morgan subconsciously ran his fingers over the scar. It felt horrid under his fingertips. The skin was rough and bubbled up. The sensitivity had faded some, though, which was good. "I..." He debated telling the truth. He really did. "I'm fine, Spencer. Just let it go. It's fine."

"Okay," he mumbled but there was no denying the distrust in his voice.

\---

Morgan was packing up after a long day, stuffing files into his bag for later. He came across the mirror he usually kept in his bag and his heart jumped. He lifted the mirror up and out of the bag, checking his reflection. Something he'd gotten into a habit of doing more and more recently.

The scar was no longer as colorful as before but still just as obvious. Morgan sighed. 

He knew it was shallow, maybe, but the scar really didn't settle well with him. It made him feel ill each time he saw it. After talking briefly about it with a therapist, he realized maybe it had less to do with his appearance and more to do with the memories that accompanied it but Morgan still wasn't sure.

Morgan moved the mirror closer. All he knew was he wanted it gone. It sullied his skin.

"You've been checking your reflection a lot recently."

He glanced up, dropping the mirror into his bag. Reid stood before him. "Uh. Hey."

Reid already had his satchel hanging off his body. He was ready to go. He peered at Morgan's bag where the mirror was glistening under the lights of the building. Morgan quickly covered the mirror with his jacket. "Wanna know something?"

Morgan licked his lips. "What?"

Slowly Reid walked up to him. Morgan didn't move. He was still, frozen in his spot. Smiling, Reid reached up and placed a hand on Morgan's cheek. Gently he stroked his thumb over the scar, and Morgan was surprised when it didn't hurt at all. It almost felt _good_. "I kind of have a thing for scars."

"Oh." Morgan blinked. " _Oh_."

Reid's smile widened a bit and he leaned up, pressing a soft kiss over the scar. 

When he pulled back, he noticed Morgan was smiling and for the first time in about two weeks it was genuine. Real. 

"Thank you, Spencer," Morgan breathed, placing his hand over Reid's and squeezing. 

Reid nodded. "Of course, Derek."


End file.
